


Hug You

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: This time it's Carlos in the hospital. TK has a minor, and understandable, freak out.Written for the prompt: "I just want to hug you."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Tarlos Variable





	Hug You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts), [firstdegreefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/gifts), [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/gifts).



> This started as a 2 am decision that I ended up stressing about for the two days it took me to write this. Discord servers are the worst (read: best) enablers. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!  
> ~Kael

Carlos woke both slowly and suddenly, senses coming back one at a time. Feeling came first, pain blooming through his body from head to toe with every heartbeat and every breath. Second came taste, cotton filling his mouth with fluff. Next came smell, filling his nostrils with the scents of antiseptic and too clean sterility, over which he could just barely catch the scents he associated with his boyfriend: smooth mint, and cedar smoke.

Hearing was next, the soft tones of TK’s voice drawing his attention and making him focus on anything else but the pain floating through him, absently recognizing that the only reason he’d be in pain would be his unconsciousness and trauma tests. The sound of TK’s voice allowing him to finally feel the hold of one of TK’s hands around the wrist that didn’t feel heavy and the other cupping the side of his head, shaking fingers running through his hair.

“You really scared me; you know that?” TK whispered, just barely able to be heard over the beeping of the heart monitor nearby. “Any call of officer down is frightening, but to find out where we were going and knowing that you were supposed to be out there… And when we pulled up to it, finding the cruiser smashed into the wall like that… and then seeing that it was the driver’s side, hearing Officer Bastian screaming for help… Fuck, _a stór_ , you scared the shit out of me.

“I’m supposed to be the one in this bed, you remember. My job is so much more dangerous than yours. If anyone should be in this bed, it should be the firefighter who runs into burning buildings and collapsing houses, not the cop who was supposed to be assigned to information gathering with his new rookie. It should be the firefighter who just got off a call for a house fire, not the cop who was going to lunch and got inadvertently involved in a car chase.”

TK’s thumb brushed over his temple, but it wasn’t touching his skin, instead moving over gauze. Carlos felt the bed shift slightly before TK’s breath was brushing over his cheek. “Wake up, Carlos. Come back to me, love.”

Carlos tried to open his eyes at the words, but his eyelids felt heavy, weighed down by whatever had happened. Another whispered, “Wake up, Carlos,” and he made another attempt at opening his eyes. The change in focus permitted him to finally remember what had happened.

They’d been in the middle of their interview with a witness when the alert had come over the radio. It was a simple alert of a suspicious vehicle that Lee County Sheriff’s Deputies had asked for assistance with, the call going out to all branches in proximity. Lee County was far enough away from their location that they weren’t likely to be advised to prepare, and Carlos didn’t expect they would be anyway considering Malachi being a rookie.

They finished their interview, saying goodbye to the woman and leaving her home. The alert upped as they were getting into the car, going from just a suspicious car to a car with a felon on parole. Malachi was a kid though, only twenty and excited at even the thought that it might go further. Carlos had only laughed, told him that dispatch tried not to involve rookies in major events, then asked him what he wanted for lunch.

It was as they were crossing the intersection over the main road into Austin from Lee County that they were broadsided by a pickup truck. Carlos could remember slamming his arm across Malachi’s chest, pressing him back against his seat as the almost three thousand pounds of metal and plastic in the conjoined vehicles went spinning towards the brickwork of the nearby store front. The last thing he remembered was the impact with the wall and slamming his head into the steering wheel.

“Wake up, ‘Los,” TK breathed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I need you to wake up. **I just want to hug you**.” His breath fluttered through his hair, ruffling through the curls.

“So why don’t you?” Carlos breathed, finally managing to get his eyes open, tiny slits allowing him to see his disheveled and still uniformed boyfriend sitting in the chair next to his bed.

“Carlos!” TK gasped, standing up and pushing the chair back with an audible squeak against the floor. He flattened his forearm to the bed on the other side of Carlos’ head as he leaned over the edge of the bed to press a relieved kiss to Carlos’ mouth.

“ _Mi Luna_ ,” Carlos murmured, reaching up with his unweighted hand to cup the side of TK’s face as tears spilled down the brunet’s cheeks. “I’m alright.”

“You very nearly were not!” TK protested, pressing his face against Carlos’ cheek gently. “Broken ribs, broken wrist, sprained knee, sprained ankle, contusions, abrasions, and an undecided concussion.”

“I’m alright,” Carlos repeated, brushing his thumb against the tear tracks, catching another tear as it spilled down TK’s face. He used the hold to tug TK against him gently, “Come give me a hug, _mi amor._ ”

TK whined, a high-pitched sound like an unhappy Buttercup, but followed the direction, lowering down on his elbows to carefully hug Carlos. Something in his chest finally settling at those brown eyes open and watching him, one powerful hand running down his spine soothingly. Everything was going to be alright.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
